Sadistic Lovers (サディスティックな恋人)
by xogenx
Summary: Sebuah Band Indie yang tenar, membuat para pecinta music beralih menjadi fans mereka. Namun, mereka tidak tahu rahasia dari ke 6 personil band tersebut. Sampai suatu saat, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan ke 6 personil band tersebut, Dan mengalami hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO vs BTS/DIRTY TALK/BLOOD


Sadistic Lovers

Title:「Sadisutikkuna koibito (サディスティックな恋人)」

English: Sadistic Lovers

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations from anime japan but this fanfict still have the deferen part and fure from my brain to be a good better . And i hope your respect my story.

**NO FLAME,**

**NO BASH CHARA,**

**NO PLAGIAT,**

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

Sebuah Band Indie yang tenar, membuat para pecinta music beralih menjadi fans mereka.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu rahasia dari ke 6 personil band tersebut.

Sampai suatu saat, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan ke 6 personil band tersebut,

Dan mengalami hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO vs BTS/DIRTY TALK/BLOOD

「Sadistic Lovers (サディスティックな恋人)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Chapter 1

Sadistic "Secret"

Malam hari di kota seoul tidak seperti malam malam sebelumnya, tepatnya di sebuah gedung konser megah dan mewah sedang berlangsung konser fantastik dari Band yang sedang populer di kalangan anak anak remaja dan dewasa.

Gemerlap cahaya panggung yang di dukung dengan lighting setting yang memukau penonton, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa kagum. Padahal band indie ini baru di kenal 3 bulan yang lalu namun penggemarnya sudah tersebar di mana mana dan terus meningkat dari waktu ke waktu.

Tata panggung dan VCR yang di buat semenarik mungkin di sempurnakan dengan aksi mereka di atas panggung membuat setiap konser mereka sangat di nantikan penggemarnya. Bukan hanya itu, band indie bernamakan "sadistic" ini memiliki 6 personil yang berparas rupawan dengan karisma mereka masing masing, yang jelas membuat band indie ini sangat cepat di kenal dan menggeser senior seniornya.

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan pun memiliki lirik yang unik dan membuat band ini berbeda dari yang lain, dan sangat di gemari pendengar setia mereka seperti saat ini mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan idola mereka dan dengan semangat meneriakan yel yel semangat mereka, kebetulan mereka malam ini menyanyikan lagu di mini album mereka dalam rangka mempromosikan lagu mereka dari kota ke kota.

Setelah 5 menit mereka pun kembali ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka sekaligus lagu terakhir di malam meriah itu yaitu "mr. Sadistic night" dan di sambut tepuk tangan dengan terikan semangat penggemar mereka.

Terlihat di panggung sekarang sang vokalis memberikan acungan jempol bagi penonton setia mereka dan teriakan kembali terdengar. Setelah semua personil siap di posisi masing masing, sang vokalis memberikan isyarat pada sang drumer yang kali ini berganti posisi dengan sang gitaris dan di angguki siap olehnya.

TAK TAK TAK

Suara stik drum beradu di udara pun, menjadi aba aba dan sedetik kemudian alunan musik khas band ini pun mengalun dan di sambut triakan para penonton. Dan lagu pun di mulai oleh suara vokalis "sadistic" yang khas.

(CHEN)月夜の静寂を切り裂き  
追い駆ければ追い駆けるほど 感じた確信  
Uh, まさかのfemme fatale(ファムファタル)?  
幻惑(まと)わされた血(わな)に沸き立てば  
**(CHEN) Tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki**  
**Oikakereba oikakeru hodo****kanjita kakushin**  
**Uh, masaka no famu fataru ?**  
**Matowasareta wana ni wakitateba**

組み伏せた掌に  
煌めいた銀の十字(クロス)は 嗜虐(しぎゃく)の極みさ  
**Kumifuseta tenohira ni**  
**Kirameita gin no kurosu wa****shigyaku no kiwami sa**

(KAI)「…もっと、欲しいんだろ？」  
**(KAI) ****"Motto, hoshiin daro ? "**

(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN)さあ、泣け!叫べ! 激しく溢れ出る 真紅の衝動  
今宵、深く突き刺し 奥から覚醒(メザ)める、決死の欲望(リビドー)!  
(CHEN)「もっと(XIUMIN)（ずっと）激しくして」  
(CHEN) 耐えきれぬ苦痛(いたみ)愉悦(よろこび)は罪か？  
戦慄(わかな)いた朝焼けに誓う、吸血する運命(Fate)  
そうさ、オレ達 Night  
**(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN) ****Saa, nake ! ****Sakebe ! ****hageshiku afurederu****shinku no shoudou**  
**Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi****oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo !**  
**(CHEN) ****"Motto ****(Xiumin) ****(zutto) hageshiku shite"**  
**(CHEN) ****Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsuki ka ?**  
**Wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate**  
**Sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night**

(SEHUN) 禁じた祈祷(いのり)が響いて  
(CHEN) 生臨めば、死到達(きた)るMagic 遠のく核心  
(CHANYEOL) Ah,求めたdécadence(デカダンス)?  
(CHEN) 彩られた愛は消え失せて  
**(SEHUN) ****Kinjita inori ga hibiite**  
**(CHEN) ****Sei nozomeba, shikitaru Magic****toonoku kakushin**  
**(CHANYEOL) ****Ah, motometa dekadansu ?**  
**(CHEN) ****Irodorareta ai wa kieusete**

(CHEN) 接吻(くちつ)けた唇に  
塗りたくる漆黒(クロ)いルージュは 加虐(かぎゃく)の憐憫  
**(CHEN) ****Kuchizuketa kuchibiru ni**  
**Uritakuru kuroi ruujyu wa****kagyaku no renbin**

(KAI)「…逝くまで、吸ってやる」  
**(KAI) ****"Iku made, sutte yaru"**

(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN)もう、涸れ果てた 幽かに揺れ動く 理性(キヲク)の残滓!  
強く ネジ込んで往く 神すら見離す 九死の暗喩(メタファー)  
(CHEN) 善(GOOD) / (KAI) 悪(BAD) (CHEN) 意味を弁明(もと)め 抗えぬ瞳に映るBlood in the Moonlight  
赦されぬ女神(アフロディータ) 紅く、染め上げる真夜中(MIDNIGHT)  
そうさ、オレ達 (ALL) Night  
**(CHEN, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN) Mou, karehateta****kasuka ni yureugoku****kiwoku no zanshi !**  
**Tsuyoku****nejikondeiku****kami sura mihanasu****kyuushi no metafaa**  
**(CHEN) ****GOOD/**** (KAI) ****BAD**** (CHEN) ****imi wo motome****aragaenu hitomi ni utsuru Blood in the Moonlight**  
**Yurusarenu afurodiite****akaku, some ageru MIDNIGHT**  
**Sousa, oretachi ****(ALL) ****Mr. Sadistic Night**

(CHEN, KAI, CHANYEOL)さあ、泣け!叫べ! 激しく溢れ出る 真紅の衝動  
今宵、深く突き刺し 奥から覚醒(メザ)める、決死の欲望(リビドー)!  
(CHEN)「もっと(XIUMIN)（ずっと）激しくして」  
耐えきれぬ苦痛(いたみ)愉悦(よろこび)は罪か？  
戦慄(わかな)いた朝焼けに誓う、吸血する運命(Fate)  
(CHEN,CHANYEOL,SEHUN) そうさ、オレ達 (ALL) Night  
**(CHEN, KAI, CHANYEOL) ****Saa, nake ! ****Sakebe ! ****hageshiku afurederu****shinku no shoudou**  
**Koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi****oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo !**  
**(CHEN) ****"Motto ****(XIUMIN) ****(zutto) hageshiku shite"**  
**Taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsuki ka ?**  
**(CHEN,CHANYEOL,SEHUN) ****Wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate**  
**Sousa, oretachi**** (ALL)**** Mr. Sadistic Night**

Di akhir lagu para personil membuat fans service di atas panggung dan penonton pun kembali berteriak histeris.

"huh, urusai" ucap sang gitaris dingin lalu berjalan meninggalkan panggung dan di susul personil lainnya.

「Sadistic Lovers (サディスティックな恋人)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Setelah konser itu, disinilah para personil "sadistic" sekarang, mereka berada di dalam sebuah mobil limosin mewah tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan aktivisa mereka masing masing, entah mereka terlalu lelah setelah konser atau karena alasan lainnya.

"arghhttt, sial kalah lagi" triak sang gitaris 2 frustasi.

"urusai" gumam sang gitaris 1 sembari mendengarkan lagu dari ipondnya melalui earphone kesayangannya yang senantiasa menempel di telinganya kapan pun.

"tidak ada kah yang bisa kita mainkan ? mainan ini sangat buruk" timpas sang gitaris 2 membuang PSPnya sembarang.

"ah iya ya, terakhir kali kita bermain bersama itu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu ya ?" ujar sang drumer pun tidak mau ketinggalan.

"aku rindu aroma manis menggiurkan itu, benarkan teddy ?" ucap sang pianis sembari memainkan boneka teddy nya.

"aku haus" ujar sang vocalis bangun dari acara tidur malamnya yang akhir akhir ini tidak teratur

"itu karena sudah terlalu lama kita tidak minum apa yg harus kita minum"

Setelah percakapan itu, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ke enam personil itu memancarkan aura yg sulit untuk di mengerti oleh nalar.

"hm, mendokusai" kehkehan kecil di barengi dengan smirk terukir di bibir sang gitaris 1, matanya masih terpejam mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik di esok hari.

「Sadistic Lovers (サディスティックな恋人)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Pagi hari yang indah di kota seoul, suara burung berkicau menjadi sebuah alunan music pagi yang indah. Seluruh masyarakat pun mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, membuat kota ini ramai kembali setelah selimut hitam menyelimuti.

Dikala masyarakat mulai beraktivitas kembali, ternyata di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas terlihat seorang pria yang masih enggan membuka matanya untuk menyapa sang mentari. "LUHANNN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR, CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN UNTUK SARAPAN" triakan dari sang ayah itu pun memecah pagi di rumah itu, namun sang pemilik kamar tidak menggubrisnya karena sang pemilik kamar juga sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

KRING KRING KRING

DRRTTT DRTTT DRTTT

Suara alarm jam beker pun terdengar di barengi dengan panggilan masuk dari ponsel sang pemilik kamar di meja nakasnya membuatnya aga terganggu dan berniat mematikan jam dan ponselnya. Namun saat akan mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya waktu yang menunjukan 07:30 dan artinya dia terlambat sekolah.

"ah, sial aku terlambat" secepat kilat pria bernama luhan itu melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian dia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di lapangan parkir sekolah paling popular di korea, karena banyak artis ternama yang bersekolah di sekolah ini dan hanya anak anak dengan IQ tinggi anak dari keluarga terpandanglah yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Di dalam nya terdapat 2 orang, ayah dan anak.

"nah lu, ini sekolah baru mu. Ayah harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi di sini" ujar sang ayah mengelus lembut rambut anaknya

"ini sudah 5 kali kita pindah sekolah" luhan sebenarnya sudah terbiasa untuk mengikuti ayahnya kemana saja. Bahkan dia harus berpindah pindah tempat dari satu kota ke kota lainnya dan otomatis dia juga akan berpindah sekolah juga, tapi dengan begitu sudah jelas luhan harus kembali menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sekolah barunya dan itu sangat merepotkan untuknya.

"maaf ya, gara gara ayah kau harus pindah sekolah lagi"

"ya, apa boleh buatkan ? ya sudah aku masuk dulu" luhan pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya.

Di dalam gedung sekolah yg mewah ini, terlihat banyak siswa yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi di mata publik. Artis artis papan atas yang masuk ke sekolah ini jelas membuat mayoritas murid di sekolah ini adalah orang yang sudah mempunyai nama. Luhan pun menyusuri koridor sekolah, banyak mata yang tertuju padanya karena wajahnya cukup menarik perhatian. Luhan memiliki paras yang manis dan cantik secara bersamaan, di tambah kulitnya yang putih halus serta tubuh rampingnya itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Luhan yang sadar dirinya di perhatikan hanya mendengus kesal, dan pura pura tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ke persimpangan koridor. Tiba tiba ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, berkulit seputih susu, dengan wajahnya yang tidak berekpresi namun membuatnya terlihat keren dan tampan di tambah style rambut blondenya, kemeja putih dengan bagian bawahnya yang tidak di masukan ke dalam celana seragamnya lalu di balut lagi oleh sweeter cream dan jas khas sekolah itu yang hanya di sampirkan di kedua bahunya, dia hanya berlalu begitu saja di hadapan luhan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa berdiri terdiam.

"dia itu seperti mayat hidup saja"

"ah ha, lihat siapa nona manis yang ada di hadapanku ini ?" tiba tiba pria berbadan tinggi lainnya sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya "hm..., aku beri nilai 7 dari 10 untuk mu. Nah bitch-chan bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita bersenang senang ?" lanjutnya sambari memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria jangkung itu.

"LEPAS !" luhan menepis tangan besar itu dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu menjauh, lalu tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah luhan segera meninggalkan pria itu menuju ruangan kelasnya, membuat pria itu hanya menatap bingung luhan.

"are, tsumaranai" sedetik kemudian pria itu menunjukan senyuman yang menandakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"watashi wa Luhan desu, yoroshiku" kini luhan berada di kelasnya, kelas 2 – B, sebagai murid baru luhan tentunya harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti pelajaran dan itulah yang sekarang dia lakukan.

"luhan ini adalah murid pindahan dari jepang dia pindah ke sekolah kita karena ikut orang tuanya yang mempunyai proyek kerja di korea. Jadi kalian harus membantunya ya" jelas seorang guru sejarah yang mengajar pada jam itu.

"Baik" permintaan itu pun di jawab serempak oleh seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"nah kau bisa duduk di sana" lanjut sang guru sembari menunjukan bangku yang di sediakan untuk luhan. Luhan pun berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk sang guru. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya pelajaran pertama pun di mulai.

.

.

.

"hay, anu... kau tinggal di jepang ?" seorang pria manis yang berada di depan bangku luhan kini berbalik ke arah luhan.

"ah iya"

"kakkoi" seru pria itu sambil menunjukan ekspresi kagum pada luhan

"tapi, itu hanya beberapa bulan"

"ha ? kau itu selalu berpindah pindah ya ?"

"hm," jawab luhan malas sambil membereskan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas

"ah, begitu ya. Oiya nama ku Dio kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Dio. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya" pria manis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar kata "teman" karena dia sendiri sudah tidak yakin akan memiliki teman di sekolah barunya ini. Sebenarnya luhan adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka menyendiri dari pada menjadi yang lebih menonjol dari yang lainnya karena dia tidak suka di perhatikan lebih.

"ah, kuharap begitu" ujar luhan tanpa ada intonasi berarti dan sedikit membuat teman barunya itu agak canggung. Tapi sepertinya itu hal wajar karena murid baru masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya yang baru bukan ?

"kita ke kanti, mumpung masih ada waktu. Aku yakin kau juga pasti lapar kan ?"

"tidak, trimakasih" tolak luhan yang mengeluarkan earphonenya berniat memanfaatkan waktu istirahannya untuk mendengarkan lagu dan tidur siang sebentar

"ayolah" pria manis itu pun menarik tangan luhan, berharap teman barunya itu berubah pikiran.

"huh," luhan hanya menghelan nafas dan mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan "baiklah" lanjutnya menerima tawaran teman barunya walau luhan sendiri sedikit malas untuk melakukannya

"oke, saa" tidak perlu waktu lama dio pun menarik luhan segera menuju kantin sebelum waktu istirahat mereka habis.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin luhan harus menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan temannya itu yang cukup membuat luhan sedikit tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk memasang earphonenya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu favoritenya dari pada harus mendengar pertanyaan tidak perlu.

Tidak lama terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lapangan basket indor yang terletak cukup dekat dengan koridor yang di lewati luhan dan dio, para siswi yang sudah berkumpul di sana tidak habis habisnya memberikan pujian pada idola mereka yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

_"aaaaa, sehunnie senpai kakkoi"_

_ "astaga, yeoli senpai sangat tamvan sekali pagi ini"_

_ "ya ampun dia membuatku berdebar"_

_ "kyaaa chennie senpai, xiu senpai"_

_ "baek senpai sharanghae"_

Luhan yang melihatnya tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang terjadi karena kerumunan siswi di sana terlalu banyak, dan tanpa sengaja menghentikan langkahnya sehingga dio pun harus ikut berhenti.

"are, apa itu ?" tanya luhan yang masih melihat ke arah lapangan

"ah, kau belum tau ya ?"

"ah"

"banyak artis artis muda yang bersekolah di sini, mereka jelas membuat murid murid di sini menjadi gila karena idola mereka begitu dekat dengan mereka"

"memang mereka siapa ?"

"are ? kau tidak tau ?"

Luhan yang bingung pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"hah, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Mereka itu adalah personil dari band yang sedang mencapai kepopuleran mereka tahun ini, sejauh ini yang aku tau mereka adalah artis yang paling di idolakan jadi tidak heran kalau karisma mereka bisa memikat siapa saja"

"ah" jawabnya sekena nya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"he ? kau tidak tertarik ?"

"tidak"

"ah yappari, tapi aku sarankan kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka atau pun mencoba mendekatinya"

"hm"

"ah sudahlah ayo"

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, langit pun berubah menjadi berwarna jingga menandakan waktu sudah mulai beranjak sore. Begitu pula dengan sekolah hari ini, sudah 15 menit yang lalu bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Semua siswa pun sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah, dan keadaan gedung sekolah ini mulai sepi dari aktivitas biasanya. Namun bagi seseorang yang sedang menikmati tidur sorenya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu tetapi malah menguntungkan baginya karena dia tidak usah menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak perlu.

"hm, sudah sore ya ?" pria itu pun merenggangkan otot otot tangannya yang terasa kaku karena menopang berat kepalanya.

"...sepertinya aku aka pulang telat hari ini" pria itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang, memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

"are ?"

Tidak lama terdengar suara dentingan piano yang merdu mengisi setiap ruangan di sekolah itu. "ku pikir seluruh kegiatan sekolah sudah usai sekarang ? tapi.. kenapa ada yang memainkan piano ?" pria itu – luhan mulai tertarik dengan hal tersebut, dia tampak berpikir sejenak dengan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk berjalan dari kelasnya menuju ruang music.

Semakin dekat dengan ruang music semakin terdengar jelas pula alunan piano yang di mainkan di ruangan itu.

'are ? kenapa aku harus berada di sini ? membuang energi hanya untuk mengetahui hal yang sudah pasti ? luhan kau pasti sedang oleng' batinnya miris ketika dia sudah berada di pintu masuk ruang music, luhan pun memegang knop pintu itu dan membukanya. 'hanya memastikan' yakin luhan dalam hatinya, luhan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun tidak ada siapa siapa... tapi kenapa suara pianonya masih terdengar ?

Luhan pun semakin masuk ke dalam dan memastikannya lebih jelas lagi.

"are, lihatlah siapa yang datang. Ternyata bitch-chan kah ?" suara berat itu pun membuat luhan sedikit terkejut, ternyata yang memainkan alunan indah tuts piano itu adalah orang yang dia temui di lorong.

"huhh ternyata kau" ujar luhan dan berniat pergi dari sana.

"ah ma ma bitch-chan, kenapa kau dingin begitu ? kau menghancurkan isi hati ku bitch-chan"

"Urusai, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dasar tiang listrik"

CKLEK

"ah, kau ternyata lebih menarik dari apa yang aku harapkan bitch-chan" entah bagaimana caranya orang itu sudah ada di depan pintu dan mengunci pintu itu lalu menatap luhan dengan pandangan nakalnya.

"kau.."

"kau tau bitch-chan, aroma mu sungguh menggiurkan membuat ku jatuh cinta pada mu. Jadi bisakah kau memuaskan ku ?" orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan membuat luhan berjalan mundur menjauhi orang itu.

"berhenti jangan mendekat kau"

"ma ma bitch-chan kawaii, bahkan saat kau ketakutan begitu kau sangat cantik" orang itu dengan cepat mendesak tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di atas meja yang ada di ruangan musik itu dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"ma-mau apa kau ? kau gila hah ? LEPASKAN!" luhan tidak tinggal diam, dia memberontak di bawah kekungan tubuh besar itu namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"ah, bitch-chan kau sangat menggairahkan" orang itu merendahkan badannya dan menjilat kuping luhan.

"eunghhh, ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan ?"

"sudah jelaskan ? let's making love bitch-chan" orang itu pun berbisik di telinga luhan.

"APAAAA ?"

TBC

Next or Delete ?


End file.
